Dark monster
Dark monsters are Dark creatures that feed on the happiness of humans & are known for consuming one's soul. Description Appearance Nature Abilitys Dark Kiss Talroc/Orcul's encounters with the monsters Battle of Alcatraz Prison During the battle between Talroc, Orcul & Michael Desjardins, Desjardins summoned the Dark Mark with the will to summon reinforcements. Emerging from the Dark Mark came a shell that self-divided into two & continued dividing until four dark monsters were hovering on the ground. Two of the monsters went after Talroc & the other two attacked Orcul. Talroc conjured a non-corporeal Patronus, but failed to drive the dark monsters away. Orcul was easily overpowered as he had no knowledge of the Patronus Charm while Talroc desperately attempted to fight the monsters. He then drove away his attackers & Orcul's. Then, a dark monster came out of the Dark Mark & Orcul fainted at the sight of a second monster coming from nowhere. A monster got over top of Orcul & attempted to administer the Dark Kiss. Talroc drove away his attacking dark monster & saved Orcul from having his soul removed. Fire Traitor Purge During the time after the Battle of Alcatraz Prison, Grimlon began to send his forces in the Dark Ring to recruit all fire-borne demigods & demigoddesses & to kill any who refused. When Zia Rhashid turned down the offer of joining the Dark Ring, she dueled a fire creature, who summoned the Dark Mark, releasing a monster. Talroc entered the Arbor Bar at the right time to repel it. At around the same time, Orcul was suddenly attacked by one. Realizing that more attacks will occur, Talroc decided to teach Orcul into learning the Patronus Charm with a boggart to manifest the dark monsters. One night, Zia & Orcul were walking, when a group of Dark Ring supporters attacked them. Talroc showed up to fight while Zia & Orcul were knocked down a hill. Mad that they both weren't dead (knowing through Legilimency in Orcul), Grimlon sent a massive swarm of monsters with orders of executing Zia & Orcul by Kiss. However, they were both saved by an unknown wizard that was presumed to be Talroc on the other bank of the lake they were next to. Zia was captured by Grimlon's forces & sentenced to be Kissed. Talroc handed Orcul a Time-Turner to go back in time. Orcul witnessed the attack at the lake & realized that he had saved himself & Zia. After rescuing himself & Zia, Orcul attacked the prison facility Zia was held in & he fought off the dark monsters, one of which was in the process of unleashing the Kiss upon Zia. Battle of Mexico Prior to the Battle of Mexico, Caracos, a League member who was part of the Council of Elders, had been captured by Grimlon's fire army & was sentenced to death by the Dark Kiss. Before a dark monster could strip him of his soul, however, Talroc, Orcul & Sarah all came in with their element races & saved him from the dark monsters. Category:Dark creatures Category:War of Fire Category:Pre-War of Fire Category:Dark magic